potcoyoudecidefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaptainShadow11
Hi, welcome to my chat page!! Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting Leave me a a message if: *You have a question- I am very skilled in Pirates Online Wiki, POTCO Players Wiki, and Pirates Online itself, so, if you have a question, I'd love to help you! *Need advice- I am known for tips and tricks for Pirates Online. First: Click here to see if my guide can help you. Second- If your issue is not listed, leave me a message. *Need to tell me something- If you need or want to tell me something for any reason, leave me a message. *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone) and I will try my best to meet you there!! *Want to say hi- Its fine if you just want to say hi, I'm fine with that :D *Want a Userbox made- I can make you a userbox if you would like. State: What it is for, what colors, what picture, and what info you would like on it! As you can see on the banner, I good with coding, so if you need a signature, or page banner made, I can help with that. hey ill be helping with coding Halos Hey Shadow!! Could I ask to be an Admin? :D GenLawrence A.k.A. Lawrence Daggerpaine Thanks yes :D Coding admin could i be a css and coding admin? Talk Edits 15:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) AMIN POWERS wont let me add anything thats protected!! Talk Edits 15:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Powers Hi, I would like to join as Admin of Categories. Wait... Wait... I'm an Admin, right? My name isn't on the home page. Also, no colorful comments for me. Btw, could i be the Admin for Fan Locations? :D Re: No We'll, I was the one who made the Port Royal page, and am working on a second one right now Re Re: No I'm working on it, I'm working on it..... btw, check out my new page: Ship Customization You said. On the other wiki you said you needed admins. either you dont or your being prejudice against me. Prejudice Will you ever trust me? Or is that a thing your gonna hold high above my head and taunt me with. Will I ever, since you seem to be allowed to decide when I am ready for something? Make up your mind, mister god sir. Help! Can you help us on Keira's wiki. Please go to my Talk Page on Pirates Online Players Wiki to click on the link. Keira has no idea how to adjust power and needs help, please leave a message on her talk page!!! FoulbertoSmasho BADGES ACTIVATED yep there here Talk Edits 05:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Rank 1 ROFL, I'M RANKED #1 ON HERE xD and sorry about the caps, just happy :) law as an admin Should we make law admin of in-game features as he has greatly contributed to this? Talk Edits 17:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Island Owning Gallery Ya, thanks for deleting that lol. I have no idea why I really made it and it served no purpose. Re: Sorry IK LOL no idea why I made that. Jumbees Could you leave the In Game Feature category on the Jumbee category though please? Because, enemies are features of the game too, so all the jumbees are on that category, so they are all In Game Features by just being in that category, right? Or am I mistaken? Your call. Ok. Ok, remove the category please. Idk how to or since I'm not an admin I can't. We should add that fact if it's not already there. If it's there, then my bad lol. Which part? Cheese or gaming? I wouldn't argue with cheese, cuz come on, who doesn't love cheese? Main page Hey Shadow btw did you notice that the main page looks kinda looks a little squished. Just fyi 22:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) no i was just wondering if my laptop had a glitch or it was the picture itself but thx 11:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be admin? I can be a good admin I stay on all the time. Gamer124 18:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Gamer124Gamer124 18:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) HELLO!!! Im from the potco wiki :D http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/9/9d/830px-DavyJones_A.png